The present invention generally relates to peripheral devices, such as human interface devices, configured for use with a computer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a receiver configured to pair to multiple peripheral devices, and a software module configured to operate on a computer to receive communications from the receiver for the peripheral devices where the receiver and software module operate together to present the communications to the computer so that the multiple peripheral devices may communicate with the computer without interference from one another.
Peripheral devices for computers include a diverse group of consumer products that are configured for use in conjunction with a computer. Peripheral devices include webcams, printers, hard drives, monitors, human interface devices (HIDs), projectors, plotters, speakers, scanners, digital cameras, video cameras, microphones, etc. Peripheral devices, such as HIDs, have traditionally included computer keyboards, computer mice, track balls, joysticks, and the like. Those of skill in the art will know of a number of other HIDs, which are commonly used with computers.
HIDs as well of other types of peripheral devices are commonly configured to communicate wirelessly with computers to perform their control functions, to exchange data with a computer, and the like. More specifically, HIDs are often configured to wirelessly communicate with a wireless receiver, which may be embedded in the computer (e.g., a Bluetooth ready portable computer) or may be plugged into a communication jack or slot on the computer (e.g., a universal serial bus (USB) receiver plugged into a USB port on the computer). As referred to herein, a receiver may be configured to both transmit and receive wireless communications.
The wireless connectivity interfaces for HIDs on a computer (e.g., personal computer, portable computer, etc.) is not widely standardized to date. As discussed briefly above, some computers provide embedded Bluetooth receivers for Bluetooth-HIDs, whereas other computers have no wireless connectivity available. One relatively ubiquitous connectivity option currently available on computers is USB connectivity, which supports HIDs.
For computers with USB connectivity, the market for wireless HIDs has seen development of proprietary wireless solutions. Proprietary wireless solutions include proprietary device drivers and the like where HIDs are delivered with a USB receiver (i.e., dongle), which may include the proprietary device drivers. Thereby, the USB receiver allows the HIDs to wirelessly connect to a computer for wireless communications with the computer.
One problem that has arisen in HID wireless connectivity with computers is that wireless proprietary HIDs follow the protocol that one HID is paired to one receiver, or at maximum two HIDs are paired to one receiver. For example, a mouse may be delivered with a USB receiver that is paired with the mouse, and must be plugged into one of the USB ports on a computer for use therewith, or a keyboard and mouse may be delivered with one USB receiver that is paired with the keyboard and mouse and must be plugged into one of the USB ports on a computer for use therewith.
If a user wants to use a large number of wireless HIDs with a computer, the number of USB receivers rapidly becomes a problem, using up many or all USB ports available on the computer. With the market shift from PC tower desktops towards portable computers, a large number of users want to move their portable computers between different use locations. For example, users want to move their portable computers for use at home, at a job location (e.g., an office), and during travel (e.g., from home to office). Further, these users often want to leave their sets of HIDs in place at a use location, and thus move only the portable computer during travel. For example, a user may want to use a full size keyboard with her portable computer at a job location and at home, but may not want to transport full size keyboards back and forth from home to a job location.
In view of the above outlined problems, computer manufacturers, HIDs manufacturers and the like continue to strive to develop new HIDs and HIDs interfaces to solve these problems and others.